Making you Dear
by Muchacha
Summary: Kyo's lingered too long in loneliness, but his temper soothes with Haru's sudden company. The situation only proves one important to Kyo can make him smile and accept gentle touches. shounen ai


Making you Dear  
  
My first HaruxKyo story thought of long ago. It's old.  
  
Ah! Lingering desire is in the air, not entirely melodramatic. I'm listening to sad songs as inspiration. Kyo's such a stubborn character, will Haru ease his loveless soul?…sounds corny. We all know Kyo's so hyperactive…or at least aggressively mean. Full of mad energy. And Haru's…bored. Can Kyo wipe that boring appearance off his face?  
  
But I'm annoyed with this because the computer is frequently shutting down in the middle of typing.  
  
Kyo continued to sit where he was on the rooftop, even when his bottom started to have a numb feeling. He liked to stay on the rooftop, where he felt as if he were open to the sky, and the sky would open up, and he could glimpse at heaven. Right. Even if heaven wouldn't open, he loved this welcoming feeling. He sighed as he did so many times tonight… or morning.  
  
It was early morning and the stars remained scarcely visible in the sky. The dark colors would run away soon because the tint of a sunrise was emerging over the trees and houses. Kyo loved the dark colors of black and blue, which was another reason why he enjoyed looking to the night sky. His neck ached from looking directly up for so long. The black would turn to blue. He'd miss it because the dark colors made him think about himself, and when they dispersed, he felt a part of him was gone.  
  
He had stayed up here all during the bitter night when Tohru finally stopped coaxing him to come inside. He adored her, but she was more affectionate of Yuki, and when all three of them were in a room, he'd feel an acute twinge in his heart. He was scared of it, and avoided them both tonight. What if Tohru was with Yuki? He didn't care. He could move on, try to ease the pain with someone else who would truly care for him. The only problem was Kagura caused literal physical pain.  
  
He shivered, not from the disturbing cold, but the confusing emotions that grew in him a few days ago. He shivered until an ache in the pit of his stomach made it churn. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and now that the sun was about to rise, it was a good idea to get some breakfast.  
  
He made sure to gracefully climb down toward an open window. If one thing he liked about a cat, it was its grace. He prided himself on trying to be the most graceful, but he knew that would most likely describe Yuki. That guy practically lived and breathed grace-- he had the air of grace people were attracted to, and his good looks.  
  
Kyo walked through the dim hallway. It was dark, but his nightly vision helped lead him to the kitchen.  
  
Aha!  
  
The quick movement he made as he dashed into the kitchen would make anybody think he was…really thirsty. He immediately tore open the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, chugging it down loudly. He grimaced at the taste and frowned when he stared at the label.  
  
'Ew. Skim milk.' He wiped the stray milk the had traveled down his chin with the back of his hand, but stopped midway at licking his hand when he heard discrete footsteps resounding from the hallway. He was alert, his eyes darted to were the noise came from, and he put away the evidence of him being in the kitchen.  
  
He swiftly moved to escape out the entrance of the kitchen, when he collided with a lanky but firm body. The force pushed him back and he lost his balance. His head collided with the table behind him in his fall. He groaned and tried soothing the injury with gentle rubs.  
  
'Injury… Yeah, right.' Kyo scoffed. Whenever 'injury' was brought onto him, it was that damn Yuki or psycho, Kagura. It was amazing how she still managed to beat the crap out of him. The only two he couldn't beat in a match. He thought of the one he could beat, and that punk was never satisfied.  
  
Kyo had momentarily forgotten why he'd fell, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and another touching his face. He could barely tell who it was from his bleary view, with his head still on the floor, but he figured only one person moved so slowly and blindly like the dumb animal they were. He hadn't forgotten Momiji and Haru spent the night yesterday because they were invited to come to a water park with them today. And no one else touched him without care.  
  
"Kyo, is that you?" He helped himself to stand.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Kyo harshly asked.  
  
"I think it's Kyo."  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes. "And get your hands off me." He brusquely swatted Hatsuharu's hand from his face, but left the other one still on his shouler. "What are you doing so early in the morning anyway?… Not that I care."  
  
"Well," Haru's mumbling spoke volumes to Kyo. "I was trying to locate the bathroom."  
  
Kyo's face fell. "…You're joking, right?" He stopped trying to look at Haru's shrouded face in the dark. "You're hopeless!" He hissed. "It's amazing you still have this problem."  
  
"I remember," Haru murmured. His husky voice surprised Kyo. "You used to help me." Kyo stood anxiously, albeit he was hopeful. The sun had risen more and he could scrutinize the expression on Haru's face. It was the appearance he always carried, and Kyo couldn't fathom how someone walked around with the same look on his or her face. Haru's stare was almost blank. Why was he staring at him? Kyo was starting to feel self conscious.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Kyo mumbled tersely.  
  
"Like what?" Haru's voice hinted confusion, but the brat didn't even show it. Kyo felt his face heat up. He thought of how angry he was, but ashamed as well; his anger was so childish. Just because Haru didn't crack any emotion on his stupid face, he'd lost it. He wanted his cousin to look goofy, or something. His bored expression made Kyo insecure. He'd caught the other boy's whimsical smiles only directed toward Tohru or around Yuki. He realized he wanted Haru to look happy, but not around other people. He wished he had the influence to make the other smile. All he did was turn into Black Haru around him.  
  
Hatsuharu looked at Kyo carefully. Color rose to Kyo's cheeks just as the rising sun emerged behind him. His orange hair shone more vibrantly from the light poured through the open paper door. The two were illuminated by such powerful rays; Kyo flinched at how bright Haru's eyes twinkled and pale face became flushed. Wait… was the brat blushing? Haru's tentative hand moved down to rest on Kyo's arm instead of his shoulder. Kyo was definitely feeling his face grow warmer by the second, but he reasoned that it was only from the shock of seeing Haru's own cheeks slightly red and standing close to him. He didn't take his grey eyes off him. In the short proximity they were apart, they stood together in a comfortable entrancement.  
  
"C'mon," Kyo broke the ice looked away in haste. He heard his heart beating loudly in his ears when he took Haru's hand and guided him into the hall. He didn't waste his time explaining. He stopped with the other teenager when they came face to face with the bathroom door.  
  
"There," Kyo said. "This is the bathroom. Get acquainted with it." He stood silent for a moment, but Haru said nothing. Then Haru's needy hand shot out to take hold of the front of Kyo's shirt before he could turn to leave. Kyo glared. Damn the hand that kept touching him.  
  
"But I already went."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyo yelled. Then he remembered to keep his voice quiet for it was early in the morning. "You said you were lost and needed to use the bathroom," came his impatient whisper.  
  
"Yes, so I relieved myself already."  
  
Kyo's brow twitched and he let his gaze try to gauge the other's lower half. "You didn't piss in your pants, did you?"  
  
"No, I went to the garden."  
  
There was an odd silence.  
  
"Yuki's garden?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know it was outside and I really needed to go."  
  
Kyo held in any abrupt laughter. He knew it wouldn't look good if he laughed, so he loudly exhaled and inhaled. It didn't puzzle him that Haru looked at him dubiously. Then he noticed Haru's hand still clutching his shirt.  
  
"Would you stop grabbing me?" He pried his shirt out if the cow's grip. He walked to his room, followed by Haru. He didn't realize he was holding the boy's hand until after he closed his bedroom door. He dropped it.  
  
"Go to sleep." Kyo wasn't sure if he said that more to himself or Hatsuharu. His clouded mind was extremely tired, but he still felt the lingering urge to be responsible for Haru like when they were younger. He was still leading him to the bathroom, after all. He muttered something about 'how dumb cows are' and settled into his futon.  
  
He sighed wistfully in the comfort of being warm between his comforter and futon. He closed his eyes and heard the assumed sounds of Haru getting into his own futon adjacent to his. Momiji slept in Yuki's room. Kyo wouldn't trust Haru in Yuki's, no matter what. He probably wouldn't turn Black around Yuki as much as with him, but at least he wouldn't get a chance to harass the girly prince boy.  
  
Then he felt a soft caress on his left cheek. Kyo kept his eyes closed and thought his exhaustion was fooling him. But the touches wouldn't stop. It sent a tingling sensation through Kyo's face when it stroked from his cheek to his chin leisurely. The warm hand sent sudden stimulating pleasure; a purr erupted from his lips.  
  
The hand drew back hesitantly. Kyo decided to turn away onto his right side and mumbled incoherent things, faking sleep. The lanky body climbed slowly on the futon and lay closely next to him. He felt the rise and fall of the other's clothed chest against his back. For a while, Kyo thought nothing more would continue, then an arm draped above his head and added weight to the pillow. He had leaned over Kyo's body on his elbow and the warm hand continued its feathery touches between the redhead's chin and shirt collar. Kyo could sigh contently.  
  
The cat felt protected and satisfied with this cow. Here he was, surrounded by Haru's arms and body, not to mention his legs that tried to snake around Kyo's own. The younger teen must've thought he was too asleep to figure out what was happening. Kyo didn't think much about it, except he liked the attention. He wasn't certain it was love, but he would let Haru hold him all morning. It didn't matter if they never brought this up in the future. All he wanted now in the present was to be held in the arms of someone who cared willingly, no pity or obligations.  
  
Suddenly, the weight of the futon lifted and there was a rustling. It seemed as if the other boy was leaving him.  
  
'Damnit. He thinks he can come and go?' Kyo growled. He quickly sat up and his hand grabbed for Haru's shirt, only to realize he was shirtless, and took hold of the muscled arm instead. His face grew red as he said, "Don't leave."  
  
What made it more confusing for Kyo was Haru wasn't surprised that he was awake, grabbing his arm, and saying what he'd said.  
  
Hatsuharu didn't move from the edge of the futon and sat perfectly still as he stared back. His naked and pale chest attracted Kyo's attention momentarily until he smiled. The smile hinted Haru was amused at Kyo's antics. First his older cousin was shy, now he wanted him to stay.  
  
Kyo's heart fluttered in his chest. He had actually gotten Haru to smile. Not only did that amaze him, but the tenderness Haru let carelessly slip into his quirked up lips made the corners of Kyo's own mouth twitch up as well.  
  
"I wasn't going anywhere," Haru whispered. He pushed Kyo gently onto his back, with a hint of a smirk. He discarded his pants before he settled himself beside Kyo, pulling the comforter over them. Kyo was tense when Haru wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Just don't complain to me about hogging the blanket," mumbled Kyo. "If you're cold, that's your problem." He faintly smiled and moved tufts of white hair around the top of Haru's head.  
  
"We'll be fine." Haru's voice was barely audible. He managed to move his face nearer to Kyo's neck and nip a little. Kyo would've stopped him, but he yawned tiredly.  
  
"Go to sleep," he said, and closed his scarlet eyes.  
  
He knew this wouldn't be the end. There was always today. And the water park. How would he act toward Haru around everybody else? Would he really forget this?  
  
He buried his nose into Haru's messy hair. He hoped they wouldn't find him and Haru like this. The embarrassment faded when Haru tiredly mumbled, "You smell pleasant," and dozed off.  
  
He wouldn't mind if he spent more times like this with the cow.  
  
What a good morning.  
  
fin   
AN:  
Will I ever get off my ass and continue other stories? If you were to peek into my brain, you could see I have lots of other ideas for delicious fiction, but just too lazy to write it out and type. Putting it online is an even bigger mistake, so stupid. Why should I waste time putting up crappy pieces of fan fiction only to embarrass my writing skills, if I have some.  
  
This may come to a shock, but I hate Furuba. I only like Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. The rest, it's driving me mad. Me no like the story anymore, and if you've read about Akito's secret, you'll see that's a good excuse that just makes me even more sour about the manga and mangaka. 


End file.
